Tombe la neige sur mon âme
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Parce que la victoire ne lui a pas apporté la lumière, Sirius erre dans les ténèbres... et si il décidait que, à la place de se perdre, il préférait tendre la main?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **: Oui, bien sûr, actuellement, je suis sur mon yacht dans les îles caraïbes, j'hésite entre la PinaColada et une petite Margarita (warning ! L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé) et bien sûr mon majordome est parti chercher ma combinaison pour que je puisse aller me divertir en faisant de la plongée sous-marine ! Non, vraiment, c'est évident que je suis JKRowling… Oui, _évident_ !

**NOTE** : Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la mort de Sirius, la bataille finale a aussi été revisitée. Par contre, Severus Snape a bien tué Dumbledore pour éviter à Drago Malfoy de le faire lui-même, bien qu'il en soit de toute façon incapable, même s'il s'en rend compte trop tard. La fin a été revue et corrigée à ma façon, elle met en avant les deux personnages qui ont ma préférence. C'est une fic à laquelle je tiens beaucoup, je réfléchis sur l'idée depuis plusieurs années sans jamais avoir vraiment le courage de la mettre par écrit. Alors, bien sûr, elle s'est altérée. J'avais souhaité un univers beaucoup plus sombre que ce que ça rend finalement. J'ai eu bien du mal à articuler les différents épisodes, alors finalement j'ai fait ce que je savais faire le mieux, j'ai sous-entendu.

La neige a pris une place importante dans l'histoire, ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ, je pense que sur ce coup-là j'ai été influencée par le temps. En ce moment, chez moi, tout est blanc. A travers ma fenêtre, je vois les champs, ils sont recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige et la forêt au loin se perd un peu dans la brume et le gris du ciel. Les flocons continuent de tomber doucement, c'est assez hypnotisant. Les paysages d'hiver m'ont toujours apaisé et émerveillé, je pourrais passer ma journée devant cette fenêtre. J'ai pensé que peut-être cela apaiserait aussi les âmes meurtries des personnages. Ce calme, cette blancheur, cette pureté, après toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont vécues.

**RESUME **: Parce que la victoire ne lui a pas apporté la lumière, Sirius erre dans les ténèbres... et si il décidait que, à la place de se perdre, il préférait tendre la main?

* * *

Ceci est une fic en deux chapitres, dont le suivant ne viendra pas avant deux ou trois semaines, mais vous l'aurez avant fin mars !

* * *

_Ô souffrance innée !_

_Malheur horrible, plaie ruisselante de sang !_

_Hélas ! Lamentable, insupportable affliction !_

_Hélas ! Douleur impossible à apaiser !_

_*°*_

_Mais c'est dans la maison_

_Que se trouve le remède, il ne viendra pas d'ailleurs_

_Mais d'elle-même_

_A travers une sanglante, une cruelle discorde._

_*°*_

_Voici l'hymne adressé aux dieux souterrains._

_Allons, entendez, dieux bienheureux des Enfers_

_Cette prière et envoyez de bonne grâce un secours_

_A ces enfants pour que leur vienne la victoire_

Eschyle,_ Les Choéphores_

* * *

**Tombe la neige sur mon âme**

* * *

Vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il avait pensé, naïvement, il s'en rendit compte sur le coup, que tout se finirait avec la fin de la guerre. Oh! Bien sûr, il n'était pas crédule au point de croire que le combat s'achèverait sur un fond de soleil couchant, un phénix traversant le champ de bataille, une branche d'olivier au bec, alors que tous les vilains Serpentards rendraient sagement leurs baguettes et que tous les autres, les _gentils_, se relèveraient, indemnes...

Après réflexion, peut-être qu'il l'avait espéré, sincèrement espéré, parce qu'après tout, il était un Griffondor et que les Griffondors sont profondément optimistes... et aussi, parce qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup trop perdu durant toutes ces années de guerre pour se sentir capable de supporter de nouvelles pertes.

Mais ça... ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces...

Peut-être que si Poudlard était resté debout, comme dans ses plus fous espoirs, son coeur ne se serrerait pas dans sa poitrine et ses jambes ne cèderaient pas sous son poids.

Peut-être que si l'odeur du sang n'avait pas été si forte tout autour de lui, les larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues n'auraient pas eu un goût si amères.

Peut-être que si le corps de Fred Weasley, maintenant totalement froid et immobile, ne reposait pas à quelques pas de lui, entouré de ses proches, il aurait pu sourire, parce que tout était fini, après tout, et que c'était ce pour quoi ils avaient lutté, tous, ce qu'ils avaient tant espéré.

Peut-être que si le regard vitreux de Georges ne s'obstinait pas à regarder au loin, par-delà les ruines du château, incapable de se poser sur son frère aux lèvres bleuies, il aurait même pu rire, parce qu'il était vivant, que Harry était entouré de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qu'ils étaient tous intactes, quoique plus au moins sanguinolent... Oui, il aurait pu rire, de son rire de jeune chien fou, si leur teint n'avait pas été si pâle, et si leurs mains ne tremblaient pas autant et si ils ne menaçaient pas de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes, les uns sur les autres, au moment où l'un d'entre eux finiraient par céder sous le poids qui les accablait.

Peut-être que, dans quelques années, lorsque les blessures auront été guéries et que les cicatrices commenceront à blanchir, cette journée n'aura plus la saveur des cendres et de la désolation. Peut-être parviendront-ils même à s'en rappeler sans amertume. Parce qu'après tout, ils n'ont fait que ce qui devait être fait.

Et peut-être que si il y pensait suffisamment fort, la silhouette désincarnée de Severus Snape cesserait de hanter les vestiges de la bataille, titubant et rampant à moitié, avec ce regard incrédule et cet air hébété, du sang s'écoulant lentement de presque toutes les parties de son corps, résultat d'une multitude d'Endoloris, envoyés comme dernier message au camp de la lumière.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

Normalement, à la fin de l'histoire, le héros devait être couvert de fleurs et le peuple en liesse devait être invité au château pour fêter dans la joie et la bonne humeur le mariage du Prince et de la Princesse.

Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux et serrer les paupières, la fin de conte de fées qu'il avait espéré ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier que si les _méchants_ avaient effectivement été vaincus, les _gentils_ n'avaient pas gagné pour autant.

* * *

Ce qu'on a du mal à concevoir au coeur de la tempête, c'est que le soleil finit toujours par percer les nuages sombres, tôt ou tard. Cela n'empêchera pas des maisons d'être arrachées, ni des champs détruits et il faudra tout de même enterrer des corps meurtris, mais à choisir entre le soleil et la pluie, on choisit toujours l'astre lumineux.

Si le soleil ne brille pas pour soi, il doit bien le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre, non?

Sirius fut donc réveillé par un rai de lumière et une chaleur sur son corps et il aurait pu s'en contenter s'il n'avait pas du faire face à son meilleur ami à moitié mutilé et à sa femme aux cheveux ternes. Elle s'était assise à même le lit, d'une main, elle caressait amoureusement les cheveux de son mari, l'autre était posé sur le drap, là où, normalement aurait du se trouver le bras gauche de Remus. Sirius se demanda un instant si les cheveux d'un gris sale et le teint pâle de Tonks étaient le fruit d'une énième métamorphose de la jeune femme ou simplement la manifestation de son chagrin, qui ne parvenait plus à colorer le monde qui l'entourait. Puis il se retourna en se disant que l'un comme l'autre prouvait simplement que le soleil ne brillait pas non plus pour elle.

Son regard fut attiré par une forme prostrée dans un fauteuil. Il rencontra les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir détourner les yeux. Il aurait aimé ne pas y lire la haine, la tristesse et la culpabilité. Il aurait aimé ne pas renvoyer dans ses propres yeux, au bleu si fatigué, les mêmes émotions.

Lorsque la guérisseuse entra deux heures plus tard pour changer les bandages rougis et administrer des potions aux goûts infects censés faire taire la douleur, leur échange n'avait pas évolué. Harry repartit dans sa propre chambre, des questions sans réponse plein la tête et Sirius ferma les yeux. Le soleil lui brûlait à présent la peau et ce fut en grognant qu'il changea d'un coup de baguette sa fenêtre magique d'un éclatant soleil de printemps en un grand champ de neige au ciel gris.

Si les flocons continuaient de tomber en virevoltant, peut-être arriverait-il à s'imaginer gambadant seul dans les landes enneigées. Il suffisait d'y penser suffisamment fort, il n'avait même pas besoin de créer l'illusion, il n'aurait qu'à tenter de se souvenir. Il avait déjà vécu le silence cotonneux de la neige et le bonheur intense des premiers flocons. Il y arriverait. Il n'avait qu'à occulter le cliquetis régulier qu'émettait la bulle qui entourait son ami et qui, accessoirement, le maintenait en vie.

* * *

Le manteau neigeux s'épaissit jour après jour. La porte s'ouvrait et se fermait sur le passage des guérisseurs et, au-dehors, Sirius percevait tout un monde qu'il n'arrivait plus à concevoir. Lorsqu'un rire clair et joyeux parvint à ses oreilles meurtries, il se renfrogna sous les draps immaculés de l'hôpital et plongea la tête sous l'oreiller.

Ce ne fut que six heures plus tard et après de nombreuses discutions et supplications et une multitude de jurons que la guérisseuse en chef du département des traumatisés parvint à faire avaler à l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban sa dose journalière de potions sans rêves. Tout plutôt que d'entendre cet homme aux joues creusées hurler à la mort comme si son âme lui avait été arrachée.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Sirius se faisait de drôles de réflexions, des pensées incongrues qui ne retenaient que le superficiel comme s'il lui était devenu totalement impossible de comprendre les choses importantes.

Les cheveux de Ginny ont poussé.

Le pull d'Harry le boudinait un peu.

Les doigts de Ron paraissaient gigantesques, enlacés comme ils l'étaient avec la petite main d'Hermione.

Arthur avait les tempes grisonnantes.

Le bébé dans les bras de Tonks faisait des bulles avec son nez.

Remus avait maigri.

L'ombre derrière le corps vouté de Georges semblait prête à l'engloutir.

Sirius se demanda longtemps après comment il avait pu passer à côtés de l'essentiel. Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait évité de regarder le visage lacéré de son ami depuis qu'ils avaient été placés dans la même chambre. Et dire qu'il avait failli sauter à la gorge de sa cousine lorsqu'elle avait réchauffé son paysage d'hiver d'un timide soleil.

Remus avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

* * *

Peut-être que s'il trouvait la force d'ouvrir la bouche, les mots parviendraient enfin à sortir. Mais il se sentait trop fatigué, étranger dans son propre corps, personne n'avait pensé à lui fournir une carte pour qu'il y trouva la sortie.

Ils avaient pourtant été nombreux à lui parler, à tenter de communiquer avec lui, de l'intégrer aux conversations.

Harry, le plus souvent. Ron avait essayé une blague, une fois, enfin il crut, il n'avait pas compris quand il avait été le seul à ne pas rire. Hermione était restée là, à le regarder de ses grands yeux chocolat, sans dire un mot, mais elle lui avait souri. Et le sens de ce sourire lui était tout aussi inaccessible que celui des mots des autres. Il n'avait fait que cligner des yeux.

Il s'était rendormi.

Lorsqu'enfin, Remus s'était réveillé, lui aussi avait tenté de lui parler. Son ami avait beaucoup plus perdu que lui durant la bataille. Il se sentait un peu honteux de se complaire dans sa souffrance alors que, de toute évidence, il n'était pas le plus à plaindre.

Mais Remus lui avait souri, de ce petit sourire mutin qu'ils avaient souvent partagé durant leur adolescence.

Mais son ami lui avait parlé d'une voix douce qui charmait quiconque l'entendait et qui faisait souvent oublier que l'homme savait aussi grogner.

Mais Moony l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux dorés qui exprimaient difficilement ce que Sirius identifia comme étant un mélange incroyablement confus et antithétique de peur et de joie. Joie de se savoir vivant et entouré des gens qu'on aime. Peur de ce que réservait l'avenir. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de ce nouveau handicap qu'il découvrait. Joie de celui qui ouvre les yeux qu'il pensait avoir éteint à tout jamais. Peur de cet étranger dans le corps de son meilleur ami, cet étranger aux yeux tour à tour mélange diffus d'émotions diverses ou affreusement vides.

Joie de le savoir vivant.

Peur qu'il ne soit mort.

Joie.

Peur.

Sirius ferma les yeux pour oublier que la vie, elle, continuait et que le regard confus de Remus ne soulagerait jamais le sentiment qui le rongeait.

Solitude.

Les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre l'attitude de l'animagus. Si seulement ils avaient vu que, là où chacun d'entre eux avait survécu, lui n'avait fait que se résigner à vivre.

Chacun d'entre eux avait une vie à construire, à vivre, tout simplement. Remus avait un bébé au creux du bras et le corps de sa femme épousait le sien. Son neveu et ses amis se présentaient toujours en groupe, soudés dans la douleur, soudés dans la vie. Georges étreignait sans même s'en rendre compte ce frère invisible, moitié de lui-même, par des gestes cent, mille, fois vécus et partagés et qu'il ne concevait même pas d'effectuer seul.

Solitude.

Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que combattre les ombres qui menaçaient son monde de lumière à l'équilibre précaire. Il avait tout donné dans la lutte, sa famille, son coeur, sa liberté et il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à cette vie inopportune que lui offrait la victoire. S'il l'avait déjà envisagée, espérée, c'était toujours dans le sang et les ténèbres, juste avant que le dernier souffle ne l'emporta.

Et voici que la vie lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à posséder. Une seconde chance.

Solitude.

C'était sans doute égoïste, il avait Remus...

Il avait Harry...

Il avait même les autres...

Il se sentait pourtant si fatigué. Il avait cru à la délivrance et tout ce qu'il avait eu, c'était cette douleur dans sa poitrine et un paysage enneigé. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Solitude.

Lassitude.

Et si demain, le soleil ne se levait pas?

* * *

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, il passa de longues minutes devant la fenêtre magique. Puis, sur un coup de tête, ou peut-être à cause de l'odeur qui se dégageait de la montagne de chocolat qui encombrait les abords du lit de son ami, Sirius se leva.

D'abord titubant, il se força à rester debout. Tout, plutôt que cette odeur entêtante qui commençait à le dégoûter. De grosses gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient le long de sa tempe et il serra les dents.

Un pas chancelant, un autre plus assuré et de fil en aiguille, il se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, une odeur d'antiseptique remplaçant agressivement à ses narines, celle plus subtile du chocolat.

La lumière éclatante et crue des néons qui se réverbérait sur les murs blancs, et les sols blancs, et le plafond blanc, lui fit fermer fortement les yeux. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'une telle intensité. Pendant près de trois mois, son monde s'était restreint à la douceur immaculée et cotonneuse d'un champ enneigé, dont il était le seul occupant.

Aujourd'hui, grouillait devant lui tout un monde qui lui était devenu inconnu. Des gens pressés, tout de blanc vêtus, portant potions ou dossiers. Des patients aux pas lents, bandés de ci ou de là, couverts de substances visqueuses aux couleurs chatoyantes, parfois greffés d'appendices biscornus d'origine animales ou végétales. Des visiteurs aux visages graves. Des visiteurs un sourire aux lèvres. Des visiteurs aux larmes amères.

Sirius se décida à avancer lorsque, au coin d'un couloir, se profilèrent une tête aux cheveux en épis, une autre aux cheveux sagement coiffés et deux dernières aux cheveux orangés.

Il prit la direction opposée, s'enfonçant dans des couloirs tantôt étroits, tantôt larges, tantôt surpeuplés, tantôt désertés. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes sous lui et son souffle se faisait court quand enfin, il ne put plus avancer.

L'homme se retrouva dans un couloir, blanc, en face de ce qui se trouvait être une porte, blanche, surmonté de trois gros chiffres, noirs : 736.

Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, revenir sur ses pas. Il aurait pu simplement s'assoir à même le sol et attendre.

Mais il choisit d'entrer.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et fit pivoter la porte. Il pénétra dans la chambre aux murs blancs, l'esprit ailleurs, ne s'attendant à rien, s'attendant à tout.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il était resté longtemps debout, les bras ballants, les yeux fixés sur le lit face à lui.

Il avait décidé ensuite que ses jambes lui faisaient mal et que, debout ou assis, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux une seule seconde lorsqu'il se mit au bout du lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, le menton reposant sur ses genoux.

Le silence de la pièce ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, mais la lumière, abrupte et agressive le dérangeait atrocement.

Lorsque la guérisseuse Melody Nowry entra dans la chambre 736, quelques heures plus tard, elle pénétra dans un univers de douceur et de calme. De la fenêtre magique, on pouvait apercevoir un grand château, ressemblant étrangement à ce que fut jadis Poudlard, quand elle y avait fait elle-même ses études. Les toits étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. La neige tombait sans discontinuer d'un rythme lent et désordonné. Elle trouva le tableau étrangement apaisant.

Elle avait dévisagé son patient, sans attendre de réels changements, elle travaillait depuis trop longtemps dans le département des pathologies de sortilèges, pour avoir gardé ses illusions d'enfant. Le teint était toujours aussi livide, les cicatrices avaient commencé à rosir sur son visage et sur son bras découvert, mais la longue balafre dont elle apercevait le début sur le cou fin et le haut du torse pâle était encore trop rougeâtre à son goût. Il semblait dormir pour l'instant.

Il n'était pas le seul.

A ses pieds, roulé en boule, se trouvait un homme qui portait le pyjama réglementaire de l'hôpital. Ses cheveux, trop longs, étaient étalés tout autour de lui. Quelques mèches s'étaient perdues sur son visage parcouru par de réguliers tics nerveux. Elle connaissait cet homme. Qui dans l'Angleterre ne le connaissait pas? Le meurtrier, l'évadé d'Azkaban, le héros de guerre, celui qui avait été innocenté, le parrain d'Harry Potter...

Quel était son nom déjà?

Melody vérifia l'état des hommes endormis avant d'aller avertir la guérisseuse en chef qu'elle avait retrouvé son patient disparu. Voilà qui allait en soulager plus d'un ! Et elle ne parlait pas de leur héros, Harry Potter, qui avait failli frôler la crise d'hystérie, ni de ce charmant qui avait absolument tenu à les aider pour les recherches.

Elle soupira. Plus qu'une heure et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

* * *

On l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su la retrouver dans cet hôpital gigantesque aux couloirs labyrinthiques.

Il s'était laissé faire, lorsqu'on l'avait gentiment secoué pour le réveiller. Il s'était laissé faire lorsqu'on l'avait pris par le coude pour l'aider à se lever. Il s'était laissé faire lorsque les autres, trop heureux de le retrouver, s'étaient jetés à son cou.

Mais il détourna la tête lorsqu'on apprit à Harry, Remus et aux autres qu'on l'avait découvert endormi sur le lit de Severus Snape. Personne ne verrait ses joues rougies. Tout le monde les devina.

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude. Comme de se brosser les dents après chaque repas. Comme souhaiter un _« A vos amours »_ lorsqu'une personne éternue face à soi. Comme rire à une blague potache sur les blondes, même si c'est sexiste et misogyne.

Tous les jours, à deux heures trente, Sirius sortait de sa chambre et empruntait les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste. Il avait appris à reconnaître les différentes allées, il avait trouvé des raccourcis, il avait fini par avoir des préférences, comme éviter les murs des traumatisés sévères et des cas désespérants pour choisir celui qui longeait le département pédiatrico-magique, où une multitude de rires différents papillonnait autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant la chambre 736, il essuyait sur son jean's ses mains moites et pénétrait dans la pièce. Il prenait toujours un petit temps pour admirer la vue de Poudlard enneigé, tel qu'il l'avait vécu dans son enfance. Puis il fermait les yeux et un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il s'asseyait, sur le lit, ou il occupait le fauteuil qu'on avait fait installer pour lui, parfois il restait un peu debout, souvent il s'asseyait à même le sol, à la tête du lit. Il écoutait de longues minutes le silence apaisant qui se dégageait de la chambre, de son occupant...

…, de cette présence familière.

Après, ça dépendait de son humeur.

Il apportait parfois des livres que lui prêtait Remus ou Hermione. Souvent, il ne faisait que survoler l'histoire, se perdant entre les lignes noires, il lui semblait alors voler par-dessus une mer d'encre dont il était trop haut pour pouvoir déchiffrer le message.

D'autres fois, il emportait le jeu de cartes sorcières que lui avait offert Ron. Il faisait des parties de solitaire en pensant à l'ironie de la situation.

Une fois, il avait pris avec lui le carnet rouge que lui avait donné Harry, en lui disant que puisqu'il ne pouvait plus leur parler, peut-être qu'il pourrait leur écrire. Cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée. Comme entretenir une relation à distance à la fois plus sincère et plus fausse, puisque les mots sont réfléchis et posés. Mais sa main avait tremblé et il était revenu la tête basse devant un Harry qui ne lui avait offert qu'un sourire un peu triste mais réconfortant.

Aujourd'hui, il avait pris avec lui une feuille vierge qui trainait sur un bureau de guérisseur et une boîte de crayons de couleurs à moitié vide, abandonnée dans un coin au détour d'un couloir. Il était sur le fauteuil, une jambe au-dessus de l'accoudoir, face au lit. Il sortit le crayon noir, au bout mâchonné, lissa la feuille sur sa jambe relevée, dont il se servit comme support. Le premier trait fut jeté sans a priori. Le second fut réfléchi. Le troisième tarda un peu. Et puis, il se perdit.

Face à l'homme.

Face à la feuille.

Et le double de papier se dessina sous ses yeux, dans ses mains, petit à petit et trait après trait. Le clone prit quelques dimensions, un peu de noir étalé comme une ombre sous le bras, les cheveux de plus en plus sombres et le nez trop grand, qu'il esquissa sans hésitation.

Le temps fila.

Lorsque la guérisseuse Melody entra pour vérifier les constantes de son patient, il était près de sept heures. Elle remarqua tout de suite que le fauteuil avait été déplacé. Elle ne le remit pourtant pas à sa place et fit le tour du lit pour atteindre l'endormi.

Si elle eut aperçut la feuille noircie sur le siège du fauteuil, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Plus qu'une heure et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulés.

Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

Cependant ni Harry ni Remus ne s'inquiétaient lorsqu'ils en discutaient entre eux. Ils parlaient du poids qu'il reprenait, et de la demande inattendue quand Molly avait rafraichi la coupe de Remus pour qu'elle s'occupa aussi de lui, d'un geste explicite vers ses propres cheveux, trop emmêlés et fourchus. Ils se concertaient pour savoir quel livre lui apporter la semaine prochaine, bien qu'ils se doutaient qu'il n'en lisait guère plus que quelques lignes. Harry apporterait des fusains et autres crayons moldus et Remus se chargerait des feuilles cartonnées et magiquement transformées pour fixer le dessin éternellement tel qu'il avait été tracé.

Étrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su d'où était venue cette passion du dessin, mais les deux ne pouvaient qu'être émerveillés devant la facilité qu'avait Sirius à faire parler son modèle. Car, si les premiers dessins qu'il avait faits avaient représentés le Serpentard endormi, ceux qui suivirent furent plus animés. Mais Sirius ne savait dessiner que ce qu'il voyait.

Alors il dessinait.

Il dessina le réveil perdu de Severus Snape, ses yeux un peu larmoyant de n'avoir depuis si longtemps pas été utilisés, sa bouche aux lèvres trop sèche et son souffle sporadique, effrayé de se retrouver dans cet environnement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il dessina les yeux vides et le visage inexpressif de Severus Snape, lorsqu'il passait son temps à regarder des heures durant la fenêtre créée par Sirius, ouverte sur un univers qui n'était plus qu'onirique, où les flocons continuaient de voleter en tous sens.

Il dessina la première crise d'angoisse de Severus Snape, quand un cri déchira le silence de la chambre et que tout son corps se tordit par terre de douleur, jusqu'à l'arrivée des guérisseuses qui lui firent boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Il dessina le visage détendu de Severus Snape alors qu'il se fut endormi sur le fauteuil qui lui était habituellement réservé.

Il dessina le sourire incongru qui s'était imposé sur les lèvres de Severus Snape, sans raison apparente, un sourire faux et un peu dément, parce de toute façon, il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Il dessina la grimace sur le visage de Severus Snape lorsque la guérisseuse en chef du département inspecta la longue cicatrice rosâtre sur son torse, qui avait été infligée par un mangemort quelconque mais qui laissait toujours le Serpentard tremblotant lorsqu'on osait y toucher.

Il dessina le regard curieux ou inintéressé de Severus Snape, cela dépendait des jours, lorsqu'il recevait une visite, du professeur McGonagall, souvent, de Remus, parfois, d'Harry et des trois autres, c'était arrivé, de Drago Malfoy, une seule et brève fois.

* * *

Parfois, lorsqu'on est vraiment au fond du gouffre, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de s'en sortir, s'accrocher à quelqu'un... et ce fut ce que fit Sirius Black.

Au début, ce fut sans réfléchir, parce que les journées sont longues et qu'il faut bien s'occuper, parce que la chambre était agréable et l'ambiance calme et cotonneuse.

Puis vint le temps où tous les autres retournèrent dans le monde extérieur, parce que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il se souvenait parfaitement du monde qui se trouvait au-delà de la chambre 736. Ils partirent petit à petit, en fonction de leur pathologie et de leur état psychologique.

Remus fut le dernier à sortir, il prit tout son temps pour boucler sa besace, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, même s'il n'oubliait jamais rien. Puis il posa manteau et valise près de la porte et s'assit sur le lit où se trouvait Sirius. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, lui offrit un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Longtemps.

En le serrant très fort.

Parce qu'ils étaient frères.

Il ne lui dit rien et Sirius l'imita, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Longtemps.

En accentuant un peu à la commissure des lèvres.

Parce qu'ils étaient frères.

Et Remus partit.

Sirius se retrouva seul.

Et bien qu'il ne fût que dix heures du matin, il prit la direction de la chambre 736.

* * *

Sirius observa longtemps les gestes qu'effectuaient les guérisseurs sur le corps de Severus Snape, les mots qu'ils lui glissaient de temps à autre pour le stimuler, même s'ils n'attendaient jamais aucune réponse, parce que le patient aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle restait un homme... et que c'était triste de finir comme ça...

… même pour un mangemort repenti.

Sirius observa longtemps et enfin vint le jour où il se sentit prêt.

Il était deux heures dix-sept lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 736, parce qu'il était impatient et qu'il en avait eu marre de tourner en rond comme un imbécile, parce qu'il avait pris des habitudes qui réglaient et conditionnaient ses journées, qui le rassuraient, parce qu'il avait jadis été un Griffondor et qu'il n'avait jamais été très patient en plus.

Il entra sans toquer, parce qu'il ne le faisait jamais de toute façon et que l'autre s'en fichait. Ce jour-là, Severus Snape était assis sur le fauteuil et regardait la neige tomber. Sirius l'observa un peu, c'était une habitude. Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Sa voix fut rauque et à peine audible, elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un peu plus d'une année et il ne s'était pas attendu à grand chose d'autre. Il était déjà content d'avoir trouvé la sortie par lui-même. Le Serpentard n'avait même pas relevé les yeux vers lui, il ne semblait pas avoir perçu sa présence, et encore moins l'effort fourni pour communiquer avec lui.

Mais Sirius s'en moqua bien.

Parce qu'il était un Griffondor et qu'il s'était choisi un but.

Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout perdu.

Parce qu'en plus il avait la preuve devant lui qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu.

Et Sirius sourit, content.

_« On rentre à la maison. »_

_

* * *

A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE :** Mars est depuis longtemps passé et je n'ai aucune excuse puisque ça fait bien cinq mois que cette suite est sur mon ordinateur. Je remercie Sombraline pour son message, ça me fait très plaisir de constater que des gens souhaitent avoir la suite de mes histoires. Je n'abandonne pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de courage. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois encore avant que Sirius ne puisse tenir sa promesse. Il avait du montrer qu'il saurait prendre soin de l'autre homme, qu'il avait le temps et l'argent nécessaire, qu'il avait la santé physique et mentale pour supporter une autre vie que la sienne.

Alors Sirius se remit à parler. Il fit de nouveaux projets « _Quand il sera là, on…_ », il retrouva le sourire « _Il faudra que je me souvienne de ça, ça lui plaira sûrement… _», il réaménagea sa maison et sa vie « _Il lui faudra un endroit pour ses potions…_ ». Et même si certains rêves semblaient irréalisable, rien n'empêchait de les imaginer « _Peut-être qu'un jour..._ ».

Et les autres le regardèrent faire d'abord circonspects, Sirius avait-il conscience que Severus Snape n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'ils avaient côtoyé, qu'ils avaient écouté, qu'ils avaient détesté? Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie que la haine et la guerre avaient finalement réussi à détruire totalement.

Mais Sirius était tellement enthousiaste, tellement vivant, que ça valait bien la peine d'essayer. Et même si Harry avait appris à détourner les yeux devant le regard vide de son ancien professeur de potions, il saurait faire face à un de ses plus importants remords. Parce que l'homme l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois et qu'il mépriserait aujourd'hui son incompétence de Griffondor. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si incroyablement stupide. Lorsque le mangemort était intervenu la dernière fois pour lui sauver la vie, il y avait perdu son âme et Harry ne savait que trop bien qu'il était incapable de régler cette énième dette.

Alors, il soutint Sirius, plus que tous les autres.

Il l'aida à décorer l'ancienne chambre parentale du Square Grimmaud, la plus grande, et si Sirius tint à mettre beaucoup de vert sur les murs, Harry réussit à le convaincre de choisir des couleurs ni trop chatoyantes ni trop sombres, Sirius avait toujours eu du mal avec la demi mesure.

Remus, lui, l'aida à approvisionner l'armoire à potions avec toutes les fioles dont le Serpentard aurait besoin. La directrice de Poudlard se chargea de lui procurer tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Remus se rendit aussi plusieurs fois au Ministère de la magie, il fit la navette vers Ste-Mangouste pour s'assurer que tous les papiers soient en règle et que Sirius devienne le tuteur légal de Severus Snape. Lorsque tous les parchemins furent dupliqués en dix-sept exemplaires et signés à l'encre de sang de dragon, Remus se sentit étrangement apaisé. Comme si les choses allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre. Comme si le soleil allait enfin pouvoir se remettre à briller au-dessus d'eux.

Sirius vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt dans la nouvelle chambre de Severus Snape. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un vert foncé mais néanmoins tendre, le lit à baldaquin portait une parure de draps de soie noire ainsi qu'une épaisse couverture. Un fauteuil de brocart rouge avait été installé à proximité, des tentures légères pendaient de part et d'autre de la fenêtre où l'animagus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire apparaître un paysage hivernal. Les toits de Londres semblaient étinceler sous la neige fraîche.

Il ferma la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il reposerait les pieds dans cette maison, il ne serait plus seul.

Les flammes vertes léchèrent quelques secondes l'âtre de la cheminée, puis tout fut silencieux.

* * *

Il suivit docilement, parce que, de toute façon, il ne savait même plus ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir signifier. Il s'accrocha aux bras de l'homme et eut la sensation qu'on le tirait par le nombril. Quand il put reposer le pied au sol, il ne vacilla même pas, son corps semblait habitué, mais lui non, alors il sourit de l'étrange sensation.

L'instant d'après il oublia et marcha d'un pas indifférent vers la porte de la maison qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

* * *

Il ne semblait pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Il marchait parce qu'il se sentait poussé, il s'asseyait lorsqu'une pression se faisait sur son épaule et il ne buvait que lorsque le contact du verre froid se faisait sentir sur ses lèvres. Mais Sirius était content.

_« Bienvenue à la maison. »_

* * *

Les jours succédèrent aux nuits et Sirius vivait une petite vie tranquille entre les quatre murs de la demeure familiale. Il s'était inventé de nouvelles habitudes qui apaisaient étrangement tous ses cauchemars d'antan.

A sept heures trente, il se réveillait. Il se douchait, s'habillait, puis s'occupait de la maison, passant un sort de nettoyage par ci, un autre de lustrage par là, on lave les vitres et enfin, neuf heures sonne. La journée peut commencer.

Il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec le Serpentard, parce que manger seul, ça n'a jamais été marrant. Peu lui importe bien que l'autre ne dise rien, il a suffisamment d'anecdotes pour deux. Pendant tout le repas, il soutint l'autre, l'aide à boire et à manger.

_« Mâches bien, Severus. »_

_« Il faut que tu avales, Severus. »_

_« Encore un peu, Severus. »_

Et même si l'autre ne comprenait rien, il buvait et mangeait, parce que la présence à ses côtés l'enveloppait de sa chaleur, le soutenait et semblait toujours savoir lorsqu'il ne voulait plus rien avaler.

Sirius passait ensuite sa matinée à s'occuper des soins du Serpentard. Au début, avec des gestes maladroits qui, parfois, faisaient grimacer Severus de douleur. Quelques semaines suffirent à rendre ses mouvements fluides et caressants. Severus apprécia le changement même s'il ne le montra pas.

A midi, Sirius mettait un point d'honneur à cuisiner avec le Serpentard. La cuisine, c'était un peu comme une réminiscence de l'élaboration de potions. Il fallait mesurer, couper, hacher, fouetter, touiller. C'était même mieux que les potions. On pouvait goûter ! Des doigts pleins de chocolat, des lèvres rougies de sauce tomate, une sauce aux champignons qu'il faut assaisonner... Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas en cuisine l'égal du savoir-faire du Serpentard en potions. Alors il investit dans de gros livres de recette, spécial dessert, spécial viandes, spécial pâtes et pizzas, spécial oeufs dans tous ses états, spécial légumes frais et de saisons... Il utilisa aussi beaucoup la poudre de cheminette. Molly lui donnait toujours des tas de recettes, plus ou moins faciles, qu'elle accompagnait d'un tas de conseils lorsque Sirius demandait d'une voix enfantine et « _ça veut dire quoi _blanchir_ les endives? _». Harry, lui, lui fournissait des recettes de desserts chocolatés. Malgré ses cinq appels hebdomadaire, le jeune héros du monde sorcier arrivait toujours à lui fournir une innovation.

_« Tu dois absolument goûter ce soufflet au chocolat coeur de chocolat blanc, c'est à damner Merlin! »_

Sirius présumait que Ron était ravi de pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches pour satisfaire son parrain et son colocataire. Remus, quant à lui, s'assurait de l'équilibre de ses petits plats, « _N'oublies pas, Sirius, au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour !_ ».

Au début, évidemment, Sirius n'avait confié que de petites choses à Severus, éplucher une orange, casser quelques oeufs, fouetter une crème. Mais, avec le temps, il lui confia toujours plus de tâches, peler une pomme, faire bouillir l'eau des pâtes, couper les légumes en petits dés. Jusqu'au jour où il tenta « _Severus, tu peux hacher les légumes en julienne ?_ » et de lui tendre le couteau manche vers le haut. Au début, l'autre homme ne semblait pas avoir saisi ses indications, Sirius lui se sentait un peu déçu, qu'avait-il espérer ? Mais quand le Serpentard s'était saisi du couteau d'une main assurée et qu'il avait commencé à découper les légumes avec la dextérité que l'expérience lui avait apporté, il su que c'était cela qu'il avait attendu. Severus retrouvait des gestes de son passé et c'était comme une porte qu'on entrouvrait. Devant l'animagus se trouvait l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu, la tête penchée sur son labeur avec concentration et application. Sirius se sentit enfin le droit d'espérer.

Après le déjeuner, il arrivait souvent à l'homme aux yeux d'obsidienne de s'endormir sur le canapé défoncé du salon. Sirius s'asseyait alors à ses côtés, à même le sol, et s'empressait de compléter sa collection de portraits. Le fusain accrochait le papier fin et les yeux de l'animagus voyageait de son modèle à son esquisse. Rien ne perturbait ce rituel jusqu'à ce que les yeux du Serpentard ne papillonnent et que Sirius repose son dessin, qu'il soit achevé ou non. Il lui offrait un sourire et la journée pouvait alors poursuivre son cours.

L'après-midi, ils s'occupaient à tout et n'importe quoi. Un puzzle. Une promenade. Repeindre un mur ou un meuble. Lire un livre quelconque. Une visite à un ami. Rester simplement assis à partager le même silence...

Le soir, ils mangeaient toujours les restes du midi qu'ils leur suffisaient de réchauffer d'un coup de baguette magique. Parce que c'était quand même rudement pratique et que Sirius était de toute façon toujours trop généreux dans ses portions.

Le soir, Severus passait son temps à regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée ou la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre que Sirius ne modifia ni au printemps, ni en été, ni à l'automne et même pas lorsque l'hiver fut revenu. l'animagus, lui, reprenait son dessin qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt dans la journée sur la table basse du salon. Ils restaient, comme ça, silencieux et tous les deux concentrés, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Severus ne se ferment. Sirius le couchait alors dans sa chambre et se transformait en chien pour dormir à ses côtés et tenter de l'apaiser dans ses nuits toujours trop agitées.

Et les journées s'écoulaient lentement.

Toujours le même rituel.

Et Sirius était heureux.

* * *

Avec du temps et beaucoup de patience, Severus apprit à manger seul, même si parfois le contenu de sa fourchette semblait préféré se retrouver sur le sol que dans sa bouche.

* * *

Les murs se recouvrirent peu à peu d'une multitude de feuilles noircies, les murs du salon en étaient à présent totalement recouverts, elles commençaient alors à envahir les couloirs. Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi les sourires du Serpentard paraissaient tellement plus tendres sous le crayon de Sirius.

Severus ne sembla jamais incommodé par le culte qu'il lui était voué.

* * *

Sirius apprit auprès de Molly à faire un gâteau au chocolat onctueux et rempli de crème, lorsque, le soir de Noël, Severus s'appliqua à piquer dans son assiette après avoir fini consciencieusement sa propre part.

Remus s'invita souvent avec son fils Teddy, qui grandissait jour après jour. Sirius ne se demanda jamais comment il parvenait à toujours deviner quand ils confectionnaient le fameux gâteau.

* * *

Sirius raccourcit à l'aide de sa baguette les cheveux sur la nuque fine de Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser d'une main légère la peau soyeuse. L'autre ne fit rien.

* * *

Le mariage d'Harry et Ginny fut ponctué d'une farandole de rires et de mets sucrés. Quelques minutes furent accordées à la mémoire de ceux qui avaient tant compté, mais qui s'en étaient allés. Sirius avait ressorti pour l'occasion sa vieille cravate rouge et or. Il ne quitta pas son colocataire d'une semelle. Ron fit danser le tango à sa fiancée. Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le giron de son mari, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Teddy ravagea le plateau de macarons à la pistache et à la rose, Remus se chargea de celui aux éclairs au chocolat et Tonks ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leurs mines grimaçantes lorsque le sucre fit son effet. George proposa son bras à Angelina pour une promenade au clair de lune. On rapprocha deux tables pour qu'Hagrid et Madame Maxime puisse s'installer côte à côte. La directrice de Poudlard se chargea d'apporter quelques digestifs à la liqueur de mirabelle et de gingembre.

Et Harry se dit qu'il était heureux.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il avisa son parrain tendrement enlacé au corps de son ancien professeur de potions, sous un vieux chêne un peu tordu qui bordait le chemin du Terrier. Il avait remarqué, comme tous les autres, les yeux amoureux que son parrain jetait à son vieil ennemi. Il avait d'abord été gêné, puis inquiet avant de finalement comprendre. Sirius n'aimerait jamais personne comme il aimait ce vieil ennemi à la peau douce et au regard profond. Peu importe qu'il ait perdu un peu de son esprit, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner.

* * *

Son premier cheveu blanc laissa Sirius totalement indifférent. Les suivants un peu moins.

* * *

Jour après jour les mêmes rituels étaient répétés mais Sirius ne se désolait plus depuis bien longtemps de cette monotonie dans sa vie, il avait même appris à l'apprécier. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

Quelques fois pourtant des événements inattendus bousculaient son quotidien. Le premier enfant d'Harry, dont il approuva vivement le prénom, et la ribambelle de poupons qui s'en suivirent de tous côtés, la première petite fiancée de Teddy, la calvitie d'Arthur, le déménagement de Hagrid en France, le coming out de Georges, suivi de celui de Draco Malfoy, un dentier magiquement modifié...

Et entres deux nouvelles, les rires profonds de Sirius et les légers sourires de Severus qui étaient parfois en décalage avec les situations, quelques larmes aussi qui coulent, le soir, lorsque Sirius caresse les cheveux soyeux d'un Severus endormi, lorsque l'espoir s'atténue un peu et que le poids des années se fait sentir.

* * *

Un jour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius se lança dans l'autoportrait. Aux côtés du Serpentard de papier, il traça les courbes d'un autre lui-même, d'un autre en phase avec son acolyte. Il se sentit un peu triste parce que son être de papier arrivait à toucher son vis-à-vis comme lui ne le pourrait jamais avec le vrai Severus. Lorsque les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, il abandonna la feuille noircie sur un coin du bahut et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

La vie s'écoula dans la petite maison du Square Grimmaud et quelques rides s'installèrent aux coins des yeux des habitants du lieu.

* * *

Remus s'endormit un beau soir d'automne, trois jours avant la pleine lune. Il était entouré de tous ses proches et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ferma pour la dernière fois les yeux. Les pleurs emplirent la petite chambre bondée de monde, bondée d'amour. Sirius se réfugia dans le giron d'un Severus insensible à l'ambiance du moment. Il s'endormit dans cette position, terrassé par la tristesse qui l'accablait. Personne ne remarqua les caresses tendres que lui procura Severus et qui l'apaisèrent dans son sommeil.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent teintés de nostalgie, mais le souvenir des jours heureux mirent du baume sur leurs blessures et, peu à peu, les rires s'invitèrent à nouveau dans leur coeur.

* * *

Un jour de grand soleil, Sirius déclara qu'il fallait s'atteler au grand nettoyage de printemps. Severus, Harry et ses enfants furent mis à contribution. Le Serpentard dépoussiéra avec le plus grand des sérieux les bibelots que l'animagus lui indiqua. Harry et ses enfants se laissèrent souvent distraire.

_« C'est qui sur la photo ? » _

_« C'est moi, voyons! »_

_« Mais c'est impossible! »_

Et devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Albus s'empressa d'ajouter avec la candeur de l'enfance, _« Tu es jeune! » _et Harry de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Sirius s'attela au ménage des chambres. Il retrouva coincé, entre le matelas et le sommier, une feuille aux contours abîmés mais soigneusement pliée en quatre. Lorsqu'il la déplia, il découvrit son propre visage, à côté de celui du Serpentard. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce dessin qu'il avait pourtant lui-même tracé... et que, visiblement, le Serpentard avait soigneusement conservé. Il se sentit étrangement heureux lorsqu'il replaça la feuille à l'endroit exacte où il l'avait trouvée.

Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva autour d'une citronnade fraîche, Sirius avait toujours son large sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les questions de son filleul et de ses trois enfants, l'origine de son bonheur resta secret... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard profond de Severus. Quand le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire tendre, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand éclat de rire. L'avenir leur réservait encore bien des surprises et l'espoir ne quitterait plus jamais le coeur de Sirius.

A la fenêtre, la neige tombait doucement sur une Londres déjà recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Mais au travers de ce blanc cotonneux, on devinait le soleil éclatant du printemps.


End file.
